1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to ammunition incorporating a sensing fuse and a parachute, and which has the trajectory thereof correctable during its final flight phase. The invention also relates to a method for the combating of armored target objects with the utilization of such ammunition.
2. Discussion of the Prior Art
The ammunition can pertain to directly fired flying bodies, such as missiles or projectiles, which enter into a parachute-retarded phase of movement upon approach to a target, in order to undertake a correction in direction towards the target under the guidance of a position-finding installation, prior to the detonation of the warhead in order to attain the most effective attack against the target. Preferably, the invention is utilized in a subordinate ammunition article incorporating a sensing fuse, which is of the type generally described in the disclosure of U.S. Pat. No. 4,050,381, and known as SADARM in the military technology.
Measures of the general class under consideration, which are employed for the attacking of ground targets from the air, are known from the disclosure of German Laid-Open patent application No. 33 23 685. In that instance, the subordinate ammunition is equipped with a directionally-guidable glide parachute in order to, with an initially greatest possible search radius; in essence, from a higher position-finding elevation, achieve an approach to the target until there is reached the effective distance of the warhead.